hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparrow Scouts
The Sparrow Scouts are a scouting group in Trolberg for both boys and girls. The group is led by an adult woman named the Raven Leader. They have their headquarters in a wooden cabin called the Scout Hall, just outside the city limits though still within the City Walls. Like many scout troops, they encourage their members to be helpful to everybody and take good care of nature. Known members *Hilda *David *Frida *Raven Leader *Willy *Johanna (formerly) *Various unnamed boys and girls. Information History It's unknown when exactly the Sparrow Scouts were founded, but since Johanna was also a member during her own childhood, they must have been around for at least a few decades already. Uniform thumb|right|200px|Sparrow Scouts in 3 variations of the uniform The Sparrow Scouts uniform consists of: *A sand colored shirt/sweater with a brown rhombus shaped insignia on the left chest. *A red neckerchief *Either brown shorts, brown trousers or a brown skirt + black or red leggings. *A red sash that can be decorated with any earned badges. Wearing the sash is optional however. Oath The Sparrow Scouts have their own oath, which new members have to cite from mind during their initiation ceremony: I promise to be trustworthy, useful, and helpful to others. To be a friend to all people, animals and spirits. To never be a snob, to be courageous, to do a good thing every day. To smile and to whistle, and to keep the Sparrow Scout law. Afterwards, as an unofficial tradition, new members are welcomed with a game of stingball. Activities Merit badges All Sparrow Scouts can earn merit badges for performing various tasks. Earned badges are handed out at the end of the year during the badge ceremony, and can be worn on the sash. Badges can be upgraded with golden wings if the task in question is performed exceptionally well or if a Sparrow Scout meets extra criteria. Known badges include: *Level Three Friendly and Helpful *Friend of the park *Coveted Camping *Fundraising *First Aid *Stonework *Young Entrepreneur *Cycling *Friend to Insects *Wrestling *Botany *Friend to Animals (graphic novels only) Warblers In the animated series, the Sparrow Scouts have their own choir named the Warblers. It is unknown if they also exist in the graphic novels. Every year, for at least four days in a row, auditions for this choir are held. The choir mostly consists of singers, but also has several instrument players, including at least one piano player and a triangle player. The warblers occasionally give concerts in the Scout Hall for the parents. Camp Every year, before the badge ceremony, the Sparrow Scouts end the year with a camping trip at Camp Sparrow in the Huldrawood. The camp is held over a period of several days, though during Hilda's first camping trip (seen in "Hilda and the Black Hound"/ "Chapter 12: The Nisse" + "Chapter 13: The Black Hound") it was ended after just one night due to The Black Hound being sighted in the woods. Jumble sale Once a year, the Sparrow Scouts hold a jumble sale. Members will go from door to door to collect objects that people will donate for the sale. Collecting enough stuff will earn members the fundraising badge. Gallery Warblers.png|The Warblers Chapter 12 (53).png|Campsite End of year camp.png|End of year camp Chapter 12 (60).png|Navigating Badge ceremony.png|Badge ceremony Warblers practicing.png|Warblers, practicing. Warblers singing.png|Warblers singing Hilda, David and Frida as Sparrow Scouts.png Collecting for the Jumble Sale.png|collecting stuff for the jumble sale Category:Sparrow Scouts Category:Groups